Estaba en la florería
by Ougi-san
Summary: Semana Zeki! Día 1: El lenguaje de las flores


**Estaba en la florería**

Semana Zeki!

Día 1. Tema: Lenguaje de las flores

 **Vampire Knight no me pertenece**

* * *

Sus hermosos ojos claros, sus largas pestañas, su cálido aliento, su protector abrazo. Le hubiera gustado que ese momento no terminara nunca. Tener a Zero tan cerca, su piel rozando la suya, en tantos gestos cariñosos, era como un sueño.

Hacía un tiempo ya habían comenzado a tener intimidad. No había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero eso no significaba que no lo disfrutaran a pleno. Inseguridad. Ese había sido el obstáculo principal. Y ahora, luego de un maravilloso momento juntos, se observaban mutuamente, con ligeros toques aquí y allá, queriendo que la magia del momento no terminara nunca.

Besó nuevamente esos labios que tan irresistibles le parecían. Acarició la suave piel de su cara, para seguir con la lacia cabellera que se encontraba desordenada. Si que ese hombre la atraía.

"Quiero hacerme un tatuaje" habló él de repente.

"..." Vaya que Zero sabía cómo acabar con el ambiente. Lo miró sorprendida. Frunció su ceño, mientras su mirada se dirigía a su cuello, para luego posarse en los brillantes piercings de sus orejas.

"¿No es suficiente con el que ya traes? Además de los piercings. Pareces un delincuente Zero" Le dijo, de manera desaprobatoria.

"Ya sabes lo que significa este tatuaje" le dijo, herido. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Era algo del pasado, algo que no le gustaba recordar. "Y si tanto te molestan mis piercings, deberías dejar de tocarlos en todo momento" dijo finalmente, levantándose de la cama. Ver su cuerpo desnudo, tenso, por la pequeña discusión que acababan de tener, le produjo una extraña sensación en el estomago. No le gustaba ese sentimiento, no le gustaba pelear con Zero. Sobre todo luego de lo que acababan de hacer.

"Zero, ven" le dijo, acariciando el lugar que ocupara anteriormente, del cual aun emanaba el calor de su cuerpo. "No quiero que peleemos por nimiedades" siguió, sin producir efecto en quien ahora se vestía rápidamente para, acto seguido, abandonar la habitación, no sin antes dar un portazo.

Raramente Zero se comportaba así. No es que no pelearan nunca. No serian Zero y Yuuki si no pelearan. Y es que a veces hasta le divertía molestarlo, pero no le gustaba cuando se enfadaba, mucho menos de esa manera. Estaba sorprendida por su reacción.

* * *

Sabía que ese tatuaje era algo que llevaría por toda la vida. Era lo que lo marcaba como lo que era… un _vampiro domesticado_. Había días que no le molestaba para nada, que aceptaba todo lo que había pasado. Y había días que lo detestaba. Solo el hecho de mirarse al espejo y ver esa tinta impregnada en su piel, sentía ganas de arrancarlo con sus uñas, como hiciera en alguna oportunidad tantos años atrás en su cuello, antes que la tinta pasara a ser parte de su propio ser.

" _Es imposible_ " recordaba las firmes palabras del director, cuando le preguntara si había alguna manera de deshacerse del tatuaje. " _Una vez que la marca es grabada, no hay forma de quitarla, lo siento Kiryuu-kun" "¿Ni siquiera con una cobertura?"_ le había preguntado. " _No. Realmente lo siento. No es un tatuaje común. El hechizo así como la tinta no pueden quitarse ni cubrirse_ " Habían sido sus palabras finales.

Esa conversación lo había desanimado, y el que Yuuki lo llamara delincuente, _delincuente_ … le había dolido. Ya lo había hecho antes, y su reacción había sido similar. Lo único que quería era algo que desviara su mirada, algo que tuviera significado, que le despertara buenos sentimientos.

* * *

'¿ _Dónde estará Zero_?' se preguntaba. Hacía tiempo se había marchado, molesto, y aun no regresaba.

Al mínimo sonido de la puerta abriéndose, produjo en ella una sensación de desesperación, por lo que corrió hacia la entrada, saltando a los brazos del dueño de su corazón, que ni tiempo de sacarse el abrigo había tenido. Estaba helado. La temperatura era muy baja en esa época del año, y al abrazarlo fuertemente, pudo sentir como el otro temblaba. "Lo siento Zero. No quiero que peleemos" le dijo, y lo besó delicadamente, sin pensar en nada más.

"¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó finalmente, al separarse para llevarlo casi a la rastra hacia el hogar, para que entrara en calor. "No te vayas así nunca más" le dijo, haciendo un cómico puchero con sus sonrojados labios. "Estaba en la florería" fue la escueta respuesta. Se quedó paralizada, como esperando que dijera algo más, cosa que no sucedió. Entonces su mente comenzó a armar conjeturas, teorías, complots y cosas tan extrañas que ni en mil años serian posibles, no al conocer a Zero en la manera en que ella lo hacía.

La besó nuevamente en los labios, un fugaz toque, antes de ir hacia la cocina a prepararse un brebaje caliente para combatir mejor el frio. Y ella se había quedado ahí, parada, con sus ojos desenfocados, recordando sus palabras. " _Estaba en la florería_ ". ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Zero, en la florería? No podía ser… en primer lugar, no imaginaba a Zero en una florería, no en ese frio día, no a esa hora, _no en esta vida_. En segundo lugar, las personas normales, cuando van a una florería, generalmente lo que hacen es, bueno, comprar flores. ¿No es ese el propósito? Y Zero no traía flores. Algo no andaba bien…

¿Habría comprado flores para alguien más? ¿Acaso Zero… tenía una amante? Ese pensamiento comenzó a tomar lugar en su mente. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No podía ser… Zero la amaba. Habían pasado por tanto para estar juntos, tantos años de sufrimiento, ¿solo para terminar buscándose una amante? No. Zero no era así. ¿Entonces…? Muy bien, se dejaría de pensar tonterías. Lo mejor era enfrentarlo y preguntarle directamente. Tomó fuerzas, y fue hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, lo vio de espaldas, colocando agua en una taza para hacerse un té. Se detuvo un instante, inspiró profundamente, y se acercó hacia el hombre que por nada del mundo se apartaría. Con un ligero toque en su espalda, recorrió con su mano los firmes músculos que sintió tensarse ante la sorpresa. Sonrojada, lo abrazo por detrás, sintiendo su aroma, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo las manos de Zero dejar de lado la taza que antes sostuvieran para posarse sobre las suyas, en un gesto que demostraba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Así era cada vez que peleaban, no hacían falta las palabras para saber cuánto les afectaba el saber que alguno de los dos había resultado herido.

Así se quedaron por varios minutos, hasta que recordó por qué había ido a ese lugar. "¿Qué hacías en la florería?" preguntó suavemente, intentando que sus palabras no sonaran como un reproche. "Pues, tenía ganas de comer ramen, y pensé, quizás tengan en este lugar" le respondió, con ese tono suyo característico, bordando lo sarcástico. "¡Zero!" le gritó, al tiempo que golpeaba su espalda con su puño.

Lo escuchó reírse, a la vez que se volteaba, para quedar frente a frente, y acariciar delicadamente su rostro. "¿A que irías tu a una florería?" le preguntó, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su corazón se derretía al verlo sonreír. Le dolía recordar ese tiempo en que su mirada era constante angustia y sufrimiento.

Se había prometido a si misma sacarle cada día una de esas hermosas sonrisas, como la que ahora adornaba su rostro, y, hasta ese día, lo había logrado, llenando nuevamente su corazón, amándolo, si aun era posible, cada día un poco más. "Pues, ¿a comprar flores?" respondió Yuuki, tímidamente. "Generalmente" dijo Zero, antes de besarla cariñosamente. "Yo solamente fui a ver las flores" le dijo, mientras le mostraba un papel con un listado de flores y sus significados. "Te dije que quería hacerme un tatuaje, pero no me dejaste terminar, llamándome delincuente" siguió. "Son tantos nombres extraños de flores que no conozco, pero tienen significados interesantes" le dijo, colocando un mechón del castaño cabello detrás de su oreja. Amaba esos delicados gestos que tenía con ella.

"¿Así que ya lo decidiste? ¿Vas a tatuarte?" Le dijo, un poco triste. "Seguramente. Solo quiero que al verme al espejo mi mirada no vaya directo a mi cuello" le respondió, tomando unas galletas y marchándose hacia otra parte de la casa, seguramente hacia la habitación.

Sus palabras le habían dolido demasiado. Las había soltado como si nada, pero el efecto que en ella produjeron fue terrible. Y es que no se había puesto en su lugar. No había pensado en por qué quería tatuarse, solo lo juzgó. Sintió una horrible angustia invadir su ser. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de dolor, porque caía en cuenta que, por más que hiciera, por más que intentara, el pasado seguía atormentando a quien su corazón atesoraba. Lo peor, era que no lo había notado, y aun más, lo había lastimado con su prematuro juicio.

Sus silenciosas lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel que, olvidado, apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito. Lo que llamaba su atención era que algunos nombres estaban remarcados. ¿Serian las que Zero pretendía tatuarse? La intriga fue tanta que no resistió y siguió leyendo.

 _Girasol: Adoración._ No imaginaba a Zero con un girasol tatuado, aunque le gustaba el significado que se le da. En realidad no imaginaba a Zero con un tatuaje de una flor, pero si era lo que él quería, lo apoyaría, lo había decidido.

 _Lirios amarillos: amarte me hace feliz_. Lágrimas. Lágrimas otra vez, pero ahora eran de felicidad. Lo amaba tanto. Y sabia que él le correspondía, no había ninguna duda en ello.

 _Peonía blanca: soy afortunado por tenerte_. Hermoso significado también, pero… ¿Qué rayos es una peonía? Con razón Zero había pasado tanto tiempo en la florería.

 _Muérdago: Supero mis dificultades_. Si había algo que definía a Zero era el poder superar las dificultades. Algunas veces había sido un poco más difícil, ciertamente, pero lo había hecho. Le diría que el muérdago era una buena idea. Es más, lo haría ahora. Mientras lo buscaba, seguía leyendo distraídamente.

 _Pensamiento naranja: deseo físico intenso_. Esa no estaba marcada, pero llamó demasiado su atención. Le provocó un terrible sonrojo, además de una risilla nerviosa. Eso era lo que Zero producía en ella.

"Uff" no pudo evitar decir, al chocar contra el fuerte cuerpo del preciado hombre que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, que hacía erizar su piel, que con solo el hecho de estar ahí despertaba sensaciones en todo su ser.

"Zero, te amo" le dijo, a la vez que tomaba su nuca, para atraerlo hacia ella, y besarlo, con todo el amor que despertaba en ella ese maravilloso hombre.

"Te amo Yuuki" le dijo él, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, demostrándole sus sentimientos en un apasionado beso, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos, tomando delicadamente su rostro.

"Zero, creo que... quiero tatuarme también"

Fin


End file.
